


33/Bottle

by useyourlove



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/useyourlove/pseuds/useyourlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble bingo for no_takebacks--episode "33" and prompt "bottle."</p>
            </blockquote>





	33/Bottle

Kara's half in her bunk, face drawn and pale, her eyes a stark contrast--ringed by darkness like bruises. Lee had rushed to the head when they landed, washing off the layer of grime that had been accumulating for days. He felt refreshed.

She's staring blankly at the bottle of Picon whiskey resting on her knee.

"You thinking of drinking that?" he pokes. She snaps out of her daze.

"No. I'm saving it. For when this is over."

He raises an eyebrow, pulling on his pants.

"This might be the last bottle in the universe, Lee. It deserves some respect."


End file.
